The present invention relates to a solenoid-operated safety valve device, particularly for control of the supply of a flow of a fluid, such as a gas or a liquid, to a utiliser apparatus, such as a device of the so-called “water-stop” type for the supply of water to a washing machine.
More specifically the subject of the invention is a solenoid-operated safety valve comprising                a duct with an inlet and an outlet intended to be connected to a fluid source and, respectively, to a utiliser apparatus, and in which are formed first and second valve seats in series with one another, each between a respective inlet chamber and an associated outlet duct;        first and second interception solenoid valve devices associated with the first and second valve seats respectively, and each comprising a respective movable shutter which co-operates with one of the said seats; each interception solenoid valve device comprising an electromagnetic control portion including a movable core the position of which is controlled by a control winding.        
In solenoid-operated safety valve devices of this type made to date the electromagnetic control portions are disposed in a direction substantially transverse the main direction of the flow of fluid in the supply duct. Consequently, such prior art solenoid-operated safety devices have a considerable transverse dimension.
Moreover, in these devices the electromagnetic control portions include respective separate and distinct control windings.